Skyfall
by VongolaXII
Summary: If eight hearts could exchange for a world peace, I'll give it. For the sake of Earth. Violent!Tsuna


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Claim: You know it**

* * *

**A/N: ...I just felt like doing this. Don't question it!**

* * *

He stared at the bodies in disbelief. His body froze and cold sweat broke down. _Please, tell me that this isn't real,_ he thought, praying so hard that this is all just an illussion. But no, it wasn't.

Just below his feet lay his most loyal guardian, Gokudera Hayato. His head was shot with a hole, and red liquid was oozing out mercilessly. A few feet away lay his cheerful Rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. His face was peaceful though a sword was plunged on to his left side of his chest.

Tsuna's heart clenched. His tears fell non-stop, he was crying as he kneels beside both guardians, mourning. After two minutes, he looked up and saw his determined Sun guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei, laying on his stomach with a few shards of class pierced through his neck.

The brunet squeeze his eyes shut. _No way, they won't leave me. They promised!_ Tears started to streamed down as the lightning cackled, making Tsuna to turn his attention towards the curly haired boy. His noisy Lightning guardian, Lambo Bovino, was laying with blood oozing out from the corner of his lips. A broken shattered shield lays faithfully beside the body.

Finally, his sight fell on three bodies. He couldn't hold in any more. He cried and cried. A few drops of rain fell and then it showered down heavily, slapping the ground loudly. The brunet's hair was damp; his tears washed down together with the strings of rain.

Slowly, a figure appeared behind him and kneel down to his level, whispering.

"So, Tsunayoshi-kun, when will it be _you_?" The white haired man smirked, breathing onto Tsuna's neck. Tsuna closed his eyes, hatred burning inside him. Slowly, tiny sparks of flame emits from his forehead, from gentle flames to angry orange flames. The brunet clenches his fist, his breath short then long before he turned around.

"Right after you!"

After those three words, Byakuran received a fierce punch on his face. The man stumbled backwards, holding his jaw. Blood streamed down his nose. Tsuna panted.

_I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my guardians!_

He lounged forward again, but this time Byakuran grabbed Tsuna's fist, smirking at him mockingly. The man twisted Tsuna's hand and the brunet winced softly. The rain was getting heavier and the mist was starting to form.

"Not before you thought, Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran smiled, giving Tsuna a heavy kick on the stomach. The burnet flew backwards, his back crashing onto a hard stone. Blood streamed down his mouth but he stood up, legs shaking.

"HIYAARGGH!"

He charged forward again, this time his fist covered with flames—frustration, regrets, pain, love, hatred, helplessness and hope was stirring in the flame. Byakuran spread his wings and flew up to the cloudy sky. Then he started speeding down towards the brunet with mutual speed and their fists meet.

Orange and white flames collided and pushed against each other, both unwilling to surrender. The flames shattered and burst but they were still pushing. Tsuna's caramel eyes stared coldly with hatred into Byakuran's purple-white eyes.

_"Jyuudaime!"_

_"Tsuna!"_

_"SAWADA-SAN!"_

_"Baka-Tsuna I want candies!"_

_"I wasn't here to help you, herbivore."_

_"Kufufu,"_

_"B-Boss..."_

Tears welled up his eyes. But he wasn't going to cry yet. The seven voices echoed in his head continously and his heart was pounding faster. Suddenly, he saw them.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome appeared slowly and were floating beside Tsuna. Seven of them raised their rings and flames of different colours emit from them.

Byakuran was surprised to see seven flames suddenly lighting up as he couldn't see the souls. Tsuna couldn't fake strong anymore. He let his tears to course down. His loyal right-hand man smiled back with the typical determination in his eyes.

_"Don't worry, Jyuudaime! Fight him!"_

_"We'll back you up, Tsuna!"_

_"Show me you're worthy of my flame, Tsunayoshi-kun."_

_"Kufufu, we're here for you just this once, Tsunayoshi. Take him down."_

__All of a sudden, the brunet could feel his body heating up. Apparently, Byakuran noticed it too because his eyebrows furrows confusingly.

With a new strength, Tsuna pushed his fist further as his dying will flame increase in size and amount. The seven flames shot out, joining his and soon, eight flames were pushing towards Byakuran.

The man tried to push out all his flames but eight different flames were too much for him. He was pushed backwards constantly as Tsuna thrust forward with all his might. Byakuran fell down with his broken wings. Tsuna followed him by throwing a few angry punches at him. The brunet fist into Byakuran's chest and blood spurted out, carried away by the strings of rain.

"This is for Gokudera and for your existence!"

He thrust deeper.

"Yamamoto, and for all your sins!"

Deeper.

"Ryohei-nii, along with the mess you caused!"

And deeper.

"For Lambo, with the blood you painted this world with!"

Then he twist his fist and Byakuran's eyes widened.

"Hibari-san and for the lives you took!"

Blood oozed out, flowing upwards as both of them fell downwards.

"Mukuro, along with the innocent souls of your subornates you've used!"

Twist.

"And lastly for Chrome, for everything you did!"

CRASH.

Byakuran crashed to the ground, causing a huge crater. Tsuna was sitting on him, his gloved fist buried deeply into Byakuran's left chest. His arms were covered with fresh, red blood.

Byakuran's body lay still, eyes widened. Blood oozed out from the corner of his lips. Tsuna pulled out his fist that was covered with blood and veins. The flame on his forehead was still burning. The rain was still showering the Earth and washed away all the blood of the corpses.

Tsuna's eyelids closed a little and he looked at his red, tainted hand. He looked around and saw the body of his guardians and the other funeral wrath who had battled just a few hours ago.

Then he looked at Byakuran. Slowly, he lifts his face and let the rain caress his face. The sky was still cloudy and the surrounding was still misty. Tsuna closed his eyes. _It ended. This nightmare,_ he thought,_ my soldiers are all dead. I have nowhere to go._ Slowly, he raised his flaming fist.

"Finally, Tsunayoshi Sawada, in exchange for the permanent peace of this world."

* * *

Reborn looked up, alarmed. The other acrobalenos look at each other, then at the shattered glass on the floor. It was Tsuna's glass.

.

.

_"If I could exchange my life with peace, I'd do it. I have no regrets because I've done my part. May my final scarify is worth it."_

_._

_._

_._

**OWARI.**_  
_


End file.
